The Capitol Games
by brissyev
Summary: The Capitol has fallen. A new era is coming, and The Hunger Games are finally over. But the people in the districts needs closure. They wanna see them suffer as much as they have in the past 75 years. That s how The Capitol Games were born, as a way to make justice. To take revenge. -DISCLAIMER- I DON T OWN MANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY
1. Pilot

-DISCLAIMERS-

-This story is based on Suzane Collins' saga The Hunger Games. All the characters and other stuff you recognize belongs to her, and I´m thankful she gave us such an amazing story to get inspired by.

-English is my second language, so if I make some grammar mistake, just let me know and I'll fix it.

-Don't be afraid and tell me whatever you think about the story :3

The Capitol Games

Pilot

I look up. There are stars, galaxies and a whole universe that I´d love to explore. But now, I´m okay if I just have Panem. I´m not looking for anything else, because what I wanted to do has been done. Not by me, but her.

Katniss Everdeen. Well, not just her, there was a whole bunch of rebels, too. And I wish I´d been there.

Since I was a child, I´ve dreamed about seeing the Capitol collapse. And I saw it, but it wasn´t because of my hands, and it kills me.

Let me tell you my story. My dad, Jeremiah Trinket (you probably know his sister, Effie) was born at the Capitol. Obviously, he had everything he wanted, and he used to think President Snow was perfect. But when he visited District 2 as an escort for the games, he changed his mind. He picked two random little papers, but one of them became really important. The boy was 16 years old Ron Fordshire and the girl was 18 years old Vivian Lebroy. Both careers, both totally prepared for their destiny. Days passed by as he got to know Vivian better and discovered that things were really different in the districts as they were in the Capitol. They became friends in less than a week, and she told him about her plan to crash the Capitol from the inside after winning the games. And they plotted together. Sadly, the odds were not in their favor. She managed to get to the final five alive, but then the game makers noticed she was pregnant. They were about to kill her, but Jeremiah convinced them to get her out of the arena by acting her death. He kept the baby, she was turned into an avox and they never saw each other again.

And of course, I was that baby. I´ve lived in the Capitol for my entire life, except for the games´ time, when my dad and my aunt used to take me to some districts with all the television crew. There, I saw poverty, pain and hunger, and I couldn´t forgive myself for expending so much money dying my skin blue or my hair deep purple. It was so unfair, when all this people were starving, so I started visiting District 2, giving them food and all the other 'pretty Capitol stuff' I could find. In a very short time they trusted me, and I knew I could trust them with my life, too. Specially him. A career, two years apart from volunteering as a tribute. And those were the happiest years of my life.

Anyway, this story isn't about me. It´s about Panem, and the way another Hunger Games are about to begin. But this time, the tributes are not coming from the districts. They are coming from the Capitol.


	2. The reaping

The Capitol Games

The reaping

Tigris and Effie hide their faces behind my clothes, acting like they are putting an outfit together when we all know they´re freaking out. My dad is sitting on the couch watching every tape of the past Hunger Games he owns, skipping the one with my mom in it, of course. And I… I´m just sitting there, without making a single movement, not even blinking. Totally naked, waiting for my aunt and her girlfriend to put some clothes on me. And just when I think it´s not going to happen, I find myself suddenly dressed up with a huge pink dress, heels that are too high for me and a short pink wig. I hate pink.

Then, while Tigris is doing my makeup, my father turns off the TV and start telling me his master plan in case I get picked, because obviously nobody is going to volunteer.

"Be brave" he says, while walking nervously though the room, "but act like a piece of cake in the interviews and in front of the other tributes. And train. Train as much as you can. Cut your nails and your hair" at this request, both Tigris and Effie hold their gasp, "and don´t let anyone, under any circumstance, see your biggest weakness".

"Which is…?" I ask.

"That´s something you´ll have to figure out yourself, hon" he smiles and kisses my forehead, and I can feel a tear running down his cheek.

He knows that if I get picked, he´ll lose me just the same way he lost my mother. After a family hug, we walk towards the City Circle, which has been rebuilt by the rebels for the event.

Two avoxes are sitting on a table and as I get there, one of them, the girl, runs into the mansion, and it´s up to the man to take a little bit of blood from my finger. Then, I reunite with my family at the very end of the population.

Johana Mason is on the stage, taking the place my aunt occupied at District 12. In front of her, there are two big bowls full of our names. The names nobody ever thought would be up for the reaping.

"Good morning, Capitol citizens" says Johana, with a wide open smile, and I know she´s enjoying her work. "I hope you slept well, because from now on all of you will be watching 'The Capitol Games'. We have to remind you why we are here, in case you forgot".

A video about the horrors the Capitol committed and how the rebellion is the best thing ever is playing in a huge screen behind her. There are pictures of Snow, clips of Katniss and Peeta, a little speech from President Paylor explaining why the games are taking place with us as tributes and pictures of the most known rebels who died for the cause.

"There will be 13 girls and 13 boys picked as couples representing each district. The tributes will be trained and styled by our people, and will have three minutes after being picked to say goodbye to their families. Now, let´s start" Johana said, introducing each hand in one bowl and getting two papers out at the same time. "Representing District 13, Thereza Matrio and Jonathan Wilde!"

They look so young. I don´t know any of them, and maybe that will be an advantage in case I get picked: I don´t have any friends.

Johana keeps calling people, and the list goes like this:

District 13: Thereza Matrio and Jonathan Wilde.

District 12: Aliana Bouber and Mykos Herr.

District 11: Elea Cartnor and Charlie Durcal.

District 10: Pozzia Bloom and Edmon Etter.

District 9: Orchid Menot and Ed Lepard.

District 8: Willow Cijon and Mobs Blanchet.

District 7: Venice Aliccier and Costas Prebbor.

District 6: Maury Nicker and Thom Flawel.

District 5: Zillie Candem and Lloyd Martinet.

District 4: Mona Benso and Seal Ribetto.

District 3: Gilia Potts and Ben Ferco.

When she´s about to pick the District 2 tributes, I get a bad feeling. I know I´m going to be picked, just as my mother was, because if the odds were not in her favor, how can I pretend they´d be in mine?

"Representing District 2, Millie Chords and August Flickerman!" says Johana. As no one is reaching the stage, she repeats the names, and that´s when I see Caesar Flickerman´s family saying goodbye to the 13 years old August. "Millie Chords, please join your partner".

Then, the most little and cutest child I´ve ever seen starts walking towards the stage. No family to support her, no friends saying goodbye. She has lost it all when the rebels broke into the Capitol. And when I get a whole look at her from the screen, I notice she doesn´t have arms. And that was the moment when the odds gave me their backs.

I feel my left hand raise and all I know is that I want to save that little girl. I need to.

"I volunteer" I whisper, almost to myself. Effie listens to me and tries to shout my mouth, but I walk through the people until I reach the stage at the same time Millie does. "I volunteer!" I scream.

Johana stares at me frowning, as she can´t believe what just happened, and all I do is try not to look at my dad, who has just fallen into Tigris´ arms.

"Okay, so we have a volunteer" she says, raising her eyebrows. "What´s your name, pinkie?".

It takes me a minute to realize I´m the one who has to answer the question.

"Lullaby Trinket" I said.

"Join your partner, Lullaby".

"Wait!" Millie screamed, putting her body net to mine, and I notice she´s giving me her kind of hug, so I wrap her with my arms. "I will never forget this" she said, as I let go.

"And finally, District 1´s tributes are Emy Bretto and Lucastor Floxam!" she dumps the rest of the names on the audience and screams "Happy Capitol Games, everybody! And may the odds be _ever _in your favor".


	3. The mentor's assignment

The Capitol Games

The mentor´s assignment

After the reaping, the avox who took my blood guided us to the mansion, where we were supposed to meet our families to say goodbye. There, standing in front of the door, was mine.

"How could you?" Tigris hissed at me, crying.

"I won´t forgive you if you don´t come back, little lady" Effie said, hugging me tight. "Please, come back" she sobbed, and Tigris joined the hug.

"Three minutes, people" my dad said, and they let me go. He took me apart and said "You know what you throw yourself into? Hell. Pure hell. I just hope you don´t get burned. So, having said that," he took a necklace out of his pocket and handed it to me. "It was your mom´s. She used it in the arena as a weapon".

"How can this be a weapon?" I ask, trying to open the locket, and when I do, there´s only a mirror and a picture of him. "This can´t be a weapon".

"Well, the mirror can be very useful and the picture will remind you what you´re fighting for" he said, padding my pink wig, "me. You are fighting to get back to me, because you can´t leave me or Effie alone. We need you, Lulu".

I hug him even more tight than Effie did to me, and I don´t want to let go, but Johana is there to remind us that our time´s up.

"Don´t trust anyone" my father told me, still holding my hand. "Don´t let them get under your skin".

After all the families are out of the mansion, a new group of people gets in, and I can recognize some of them by the news about the rebellion. Thirteen, one for each district.

"As you know, tributes have mentors" Johana explained. "District 13´s mentor is Thom Nighting".

Thereza and Jonathan joins Thom, and Johana continues to name the mentors.

"District 2…" I raised my head, expecting it to be 'almost uncle' Haymitch or my beloved Katniss…even Peeta would be alright, but I realize none of them is here. "Gale Hawthorne".

Katniss´ cousin! So I´m not so lost after all. August and I stand beside Gael, and when the mentor´s assignment is over, he takes up upstairs to a room where there´s a couple of couches and a tea service.

"Welcome to the Capitol Games" he says, while we take a seat and August starts eating cream filled cookies. I give him a daring look, because I swear if I hear 'Capitol Games' once again, I´ll hit someone. "Yeah, I know the situation doesn´t seem so good, specially for both of you coming from famous families, but we can handle it. And hopefully, one of you will leave the arena alive".

Then, he starts telling us the story of the past district two tributes, and I can barely keep myself from crying when he said his name.

"He died with some pried because he wanted to be killed" Gael explained, "so in case you find yourself in that kind of 'non-scape situation', you should do the same. Apparently, that makes the audience love you".

At some point, I surrender to the temptation of eating all the cookies August has left on the plate, because since the rebels took over the Capitol there hasn´t been much food in my belly.

"Tonight, we are going to have dinner with the sponsors, that basically are the influential people of the districts. Katniss, Peeta, Annie, Polux, Johana, Cressida, Plutarch…a lot of people is coming. You should look your best, even if I guess you already do" he laughed, giving me a head to toe look. "The point with this dinner is to give you the opportunity to get as many sponsors as you can, and that is completely up to you, guys".

"Will you be there?" I ask, with my mouth full.

"Of course".

"And do you count as a sponsor?"

"I´m the one who decides when to send the parachutes, if that´s what you mean".

"So first, we have to get _you_" I said, right after the cookies plate is empty.

"You don´t have to get me, Lullaby, I´m already you ally" and then, he looked at August "I´m an ally for both of you. And I will do whatever I can to get you out of the arena".

"Who will you pick, then? Because there can only be one winner" I muttered, drinking a cup of tea.

"I pick August" Gael said, frowning.

Interesting, so the Katniss-like act doesn´t work with him.

We both look at August, but the kid is too concentrate in his own thoughts to notice us.

"All I know" he said, "is that I want you, Lullaby, as my ally, because you have a really bad temper, and that always helps".

"I do not have a bad temper!" I yelled, but then, I kept my attention fixed on my cup because I just had proven him right.

"If you say so" Gael laughed again, and even August smiled. "Do you have any question, guys?"

"When will we start training?" August asked.

"Tomorrow. First we will have some meetings, parties…nothing you aren´t familiar with. Any other doubt?" He looked at me, and I can swear he sees the engines in my mind working. "Lullaby?"

"How is an arena like?"

"I can´t tell you what´s going to be like this year…." He starts, but I cut him.

"No, I wonder…how is _an _arena like?"

He stared at me with a question mark all over his face.

"Haven´t you seen 'The Hunger Games' before?" August asks me.

"They scare me to death" I explained. "I´ve lost two of the most important people in my life to the games".

"Then, what the fuck are we going to do with you? August yelled, spilling a bit of tea on the carpet. "You know what? Forget it, I don´t want you as an ally anymore".

I looked at Gale and discovered he was still staring at me. So that´s what gets his attention, the Peeta-alike act.

"I will help you" he said, "I have to. Meet me tonight at this room. I will bring a TV and we´ll watch the games and take notes".

"What about me?" August asked.

"Watch your own back until I finish with her".

With this, our meeting reaches the end, and I can be sure I´m doing exactly what my father told me to do.


End file.
